Through The Underworld
Through The Underworld is a fanon doll-line based on the TV Special (WIP) of the same name. Consistng of Death-Related Characters from either the Mythology Program or Fairytale Program of Ever After High as invitees. Story Every year, from October first to November second, The Underworld opens its gates to the mortal world to celebrate life, death and rebirth. On these days, The Feast of The Death is Celebrated, where all death gods and kingdoms of the Underworld come together on one location to share food, party and dance until they can't stand anymore. The mortals and immortal souls that are invited to the Feast are allowed to take another plus one to aid them on the journey to the chosen location for the current year. Characteristics * The line consists of three main colors: Black (Death), White (Life) and Purple (Royalty). Since this celebration is meant to be a way of strenghtening bonds between the mortal and undead realm as well as the kingdoms within it. * Characters have flowers on their heads and on their outfits, emulating funeral flower arrangements. * Loose chains are draped around the characters, these can have charms related to the character like shells, keys, and many others. Resources and Guide All downloadable resources can be found here Through the underworld.png TTU Coin.png ttu guide.png TTU Background.png TTU Scrapbook Art.png Dolls (Everyone is free to edit as long as they follow the rules) = Hosts * [[Jaques Facilier Samedi|'Jacques Facilier Samedi']]:''' The son of Baron Samedi is dressed on a '''black unbuttoned vest and dress pants, revealing a bandaged abdomen and chest scars. Chains and orange Aster flowers are draped on his collar, left wrist and hair. He also has purple Asters on his right wrist. As an accessory, Jacques has a detachable rum bottle as well as a golden tray with bread, rice and a small shot glass. * [[Diavolos P. Hades|'Diavolos P. Hades']]: 'The son of Hades, Diavolos is aware that his family is hosting the event this year, therefore, he opted out for an extravagant outfit. He wears a long cape made of smoke with blue flowers at the end of it. A flower crown adorns the top of his head with small chains looping around the crowns, spikes protruding from the empty spaces between the flowers. He dresses in a white suit jacket, dusted lightly with glitter and small rose petals with matching purple slacks. A fishnet shirt is under the jacket with pearl details. He comes with a silver cart full of food native to his home. * [[Moolyn Cow|'Moolyn Cow]]' (WIP): '''The daughter of Hathor is dressed in a short many-pieced black and white Egyptian prom-like dress and golden heels. She is also decked out in golden jewelry and wears an Egyptian diadem. Funeral flowers also adorn her headpiece. She comes with a bottle of aloe vera gel. Invitees * [[Iris L'Eau|'Iris L'Eau']]' :' The daughter of La Sirène is dressed with a '''white' crop top and a skirt with a leg slit, showing off her Veve birth mark. She is also wearing a white cape going down to her ankles as well as a purple headscarf. Blue Iris flowers surround her colar and are placed on her hair as well. Golden chains support the cape in place and are draped around her waist. As an accessory, Iris has a golden lamp with snake imprints and designs. *'Magdalena Cacao': The daughter of Maria Cacao dresses in traditional Filipino, as she always does. She wears a white flower embroidered camisa and a black veil across the side of her face that matches her skirt. The veil acts as Magda's substitute for the cape. Tucked behind her ears is a single white lily, and baby's breath and white carnations braided into her hair. Her skirt is embroidered along the hem with patterns of rolling water, reminiscent of the rivers her mother sails to collect souls died in storms and floods. She comes with a woven basket of her famous hot chocolate, comforting as one should be to the newly deceased, and a golden oil lamp shaped like a boat. *[[Ivy Efiáltis|'Ivy Efiáltis']]' ''(WIP): The daughter of Phobetor is dressed in a Greek-themed '''purple outfit. *'Thana Reaper(WIP):' The daughter of Thanatos is dressed in a white dress. *'Hilda Stormswan '(WIP): The daughter of Kara wears a light purple ankle-length halter dress that cinches at the waist and fans out to show her, rosebud pink leggings embroidered with white swan feathers and funeral flowers. Instead of an armored corset in typical Hilda fashion, she only wears a corset belt that doubles as a, well, belt, made of coffee brown leather and decorated with embroidered light purple and white funeral flowers. She has her hair flowing freely down her back with some thin braids and a light purple and pink flower crown with white leaves tucked in here and there. *'Ronna Victorybringer' (WIP): The daughter of Sigrdrifa wears a white off-the-shoulder top and a quaddruple-layered rose gold leather skirt. Plus-Ones * [[Yoshi Ueno|'Yoshi Ueno']]:''' The child of Tsukuyomi is draped with a '''white kimono that is tucked to the right side over the left. They have a purple and royal blue Obi that serves as a separation from the upper part of the kimono and the bottom, that is completely open revealing a set of intricate Harem/Samurai pants. Their Obi and hair is decorated with royal blue moonflowers and chains, and their cape is sectioned in two parts. As an accessory, Yoshi has a Japanese-styled Urn and a circle mirror. Gallery Add your finished Box Art Here! TTU JCQUES sCRAPBOOK.png | Jacques Samedi TTU Scrapbook Art Iris.png | Iris L'Eau TTU Scrapbook Art Yoshi.png | Yoshi Ueno Category:Fan Doll Lines